New Recruit
by Kitarah
Summary: A Lieutenant by the name of Serra Cross is the best pilot on earth only second the the very best which is her father. she is recruited to join the sg-1 team in order to fly new spacecrafts and yet she still struggles with being in the military and trying to live up to her fathers name. this is her journey to something she could only dream of... Comment and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Here is a story that I hope you all will like, Please leave a review or comment it helps me a lot. Enjoy!

Today was the day that was going to change my life. Being in the military as the daughter of a very important man who was known around the world as the best pilot ever, is not all that great. My father General Stephen Cross was a man who took the military very seriously. He knew about so many classified mission and he partook in some of the most dangerous missions out there. And yet he was always there for me. He taught me to be who I am today and he knew that some day I would be saving people just like him. When I was accepted into the military I of course went into the air force and I became the best pilot ever. I was second to my fathers records and everyone was happy. However I was not happy at all. Yeah I loved being up in the air and flying around, being free and not any worry at all. But I wanted more, I wanted to go into space and explore there, I wanted to make a name for myself I wanted to be known for making new discoveries and yet I knew that being accepted into the space mission was a very hard task to do. One day however I was approached by a man, he was a general and when I looked at him I knew he was the general for the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. No one ever knew what went on in there and no one would ever know. It was classified and if anyone was caught snooping around the files for that base they would be court marshaled and sent of to god knows where. While I was in the academy several of my friends told me about rumours they heard about the base.

"First Lieutenant Serra Cross, my name is-"

"General George Hammond, my father told me about you sir" I said with a smile.

We were on the tarmac of the military base I was stationed on and I just got back from piloting a F-15 Eagle. A jet that I loved to fly almost every day. We got into the hanger bay and I saw that the General was trying to keep up. He was talking to be about my record and how I resembled my father's record.

"General permission to speak freely?" I asked.

"Granted" said the General out of breath.

"Why are you here and talking about my record that I know so much about?" I asked.

"I have an offer and I wanted to come to you personally" he said.

"Which is?"

"I want you to come to Cheyenne Mountain" he said.

I looked at him and smiled a little and that was when I thought about it for a moment. What was better then being able to fly around in my favourite jet almost every day? I could go to the mountain base and sit around doing nothing however something inside of me told me that I should take the offer. I looked at him and soon I was called by my commanding officer.

"Listen General let me get back to you on the decision"

"Alright, I hope you do consider this a great opportunity"

I nodded and soon I was in the office of my commanding officer and he was talking to me about some manoeuvres that were unauthorized and I could have caused harm. I just looked at him and I took the yelling that he was giving me. While I was at home with my mother and father I asked to talk to my father and he was looking at me like he knew something was wrong.

"I have been asked to go to Cheyenne Mountain but I am not sure if I should go" I said.

"Well Serra first off I am proud of you secondly the decision is up to you. I know you have been wanting to go to the space program and I am almost certain I got you at the top of the list now after some much needed persuasion. All I can tell you is I hope what ever decision you make is the right one"

I nodded and I went up to my room and I thought about the options I had. I could go on a journey that could potentially be boring or I could stay where I am and do what I love but at the cost of constantly being yelled at. Or I could wait and wait and wait till I'm almost Forty where I will have to be accepted into the space program or not at all and waste my life waiting. What would be the better one?

I awoke the next day bright and early and I called General Hammond. I wanted to see what I was being offered first and if I did not like it then that eliminated that option. I packed my things lightly and I told my father my decision. He just gave me a smile and told me to write every day. I smiled and soon I was being whisked away by a very tight security detail. None of them talked at all and I was getting a little bored but soon I was at the base and I walked in slowly. My bags were taken from me and I was taken to a room that had no windows. I sat down and waited and waited and waited. I heard some alarms going off but was reassured it was a constant thing and then I saw General Hammond walk in. I quickly stood up and saluted and he was looking at me and he had a big smile on him. Then I saw another man, I recognized him as Colonel Jack O'Neil. He was up there with my father but of course my father was the top man so far.

"Serra I am glad you chose to come here" said the General.

I nodded at him and he told me to sit down I soon sat down and he held a file in his hands. I looked at him and then back to Colonel O'Neil. He was just sitting there and they both looked at each other. There was a strong veil of awkwardness that was in the room and I took a big breath and was about to say something when Colonel O'Neil spoke first.

"I thought you told me that- she would be a he?"

"I did not say such things I just said a first Lieutenant might be joining your team" said General Hammond.

"If I may speak freely sir, people confuse me for a guy all the time. I am a little use to it" I said with a smile.

"Alright getting back to business. Serra what I am about to show you is very, very classified. If you see this there is no turning back is that understood?"

I nodded and soon I saw General Hammond take out a picture and he passed it over to me. I saw a very unique looking vehicle. I did not know if it was a jet or just some space toy but when I saw the detail it had and the engine capacity I knew this was a very advanced machine.

"Are you able to fly this?" asked General Hammond.

I looked at the controls and they were very much advanced. I then looked up from the picture that was in front of me and back to General Hammond. Surely there was no such machine that was this advanced out there. I knew there were more faster air planes but some of them or I should say most of them were remote controlled now. I then looked back at the picture and I took a big breathe.

"I can fly almost anything, if this is a computer image of a new jet I am pretty sure I can fly it. Just tell me when you need me and give me a helmet" I said with a smile.

"We need you right now" said General Hammond.

I looked at him and nodded and he walked with me and Colonel O'Neil. I was following them to a room where I was put into some gear and we were walking down many corridors. I was soon lost but the General seem to know where he was going. Soon we came to some very big doors and I walked with the General inside. That was when I saw a giant ring. It was probably about fifteen to twenty feet tall and I looked at the General.

"What is that?" I asked.

"That would be a Stargate, it is a portal that allows rapid travel from one planet to another" said a man.

I looked from where the voice was coming from and I saw three people walk in along with Colonel O'Neil. I saw a woman and her name soon came to mind Captain Samantha Carter. The other two I did not know who they were and I assumed they were not military at all.

"Oh my name is Doctor Daniel Jackson and this is Teal'c"

I nodded at them and the General looked up at a window and I saw several people sitting at a bunch of computers. They soon nodded and that was when the Stargate started to move. I looked at everyone and after several movements there seemed to be locks on the gate and that was when it activated. A large jet of water pulsed out and then it got sucked back in. I almost fell back in fear and I felt someone grab onto me.

"Do not worry it got me the first time as well" said Doctor Jackson.

I nodded at him again and soon we all walked up to the Stargate. Teal'c and Colonel O'Neil walked into the Stargate first and they disappeared. I looked at Captain Samantha Carter and she just gave me a smile and walked in as well. I then looked at the General and Doctor Jackson and they walked with me into the ring. The feeling I got when I walked in was a fuzzy kind of feeling. And in a blink of an eye I saw we were some where else.

"Lieutenant welcome to Earth's first off world base. This is where that new aircraft you saw is located. I hope you will enjoy it here. Colonel O'Neil will show you around and I am sure the science team is dying for you to fly the new aircraft. Good luck and see you in two days."

and with that the General walked into the Stargate and was gone and the device shut off. This was so weird and that was when I saw it. The aircraft I was to pilot, it looked stunning.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2 I hope you are enjoying it so far. Please do not hesitate to leave a comment or Review and tell me if I am doing horrible or not! Enjoy...

My Jaw could not stay up as I was looking at the most beautiful aircraft I ever saw. I could tell it would be faster then anything I ever flew and I wanted to fly it right away to see how it was.

"Can I fly it now?" I asked.

"Not yet, we have to do a few things first" said Daniel.

Captain Carter was talking with some techs and I looked at the Colonel he was just standing there looking at the aircraft as well and I saw he was a little frustrated. Teal'c was standing beside the Colonel and he did not say a single word. I was given a physical and a vial of my blood was taken as well. Soon I was given the all clear and I smiled.

"Alright Lieutenant just take it nice and slow and get it off the ground first" said Daniel.

"Yes sir" I said with a smile.

I felt how the aircraft was and I knew that this was going to be fun. I closed my eyes just for a moment and soon I was ready to go. I took a deep breath and soon I was up in the air and doing manoeuvres that I knew best. This was the best aircraft ever and I was loving ever second of it.

"How does it feel Lieutenant?" asked Colonel O'Neil.

"Awesome sir" I said happily.

I was flying it as fast as it could go and I was doing everything I knew how. Soon I was a pro at flying the aircraft and everyone on the ground was getting very good data. I then heard beeps going off and I looked around.

"Um Houston we have a problem" I said sternly.

"What is wrong?" asked Daniel.

"There seems to be something targeting me. I can not see it though"

that was when I was in an all out battle with another air craft. I was out manoeuvring it but its weapons were fast. I was trying to get it away from the base and I was trying to talk to Daniel as well.

"Serra, come back we can fight it off" said Daniel.

That was when the aircraft was damaged badly and I barely made it onto the tarmac they had. I then quickly got out of the plane and I saw several people were emerging from the brush that was surrounding the tarmac. Several soldiers were running towards me and I held out my pistol I had. I got off several shots and I managed to kill one. But the others kept firing at me. I saw Teal'c and Colonel O'Neil trying to get to me but they were being held back by the people that were coming from the brush.

"Serra listen to me you have to get out of there" said Daniel.

"I am trying that" I said sternly.

I then fired as much as I could and I ran as fast as I could as well. But for some reason I was not able to get to the team as fast as I wanted to and I felt a very sharp sting on the back of my leg and then on my back. I screamed in pain and I fell to my knees and then onto my chest. I looked up and I saw Daniel and Captain Carter trying to get to me. I then began to crawl as much as I could towards the team and I felt someone grab me. I looked up and I saw Colonel O'Neil was holding onto me. The soldiers were defeated and some of them ran off the others were not so lucky. Every scientist on the base was running towards the plane and some were running towards me. My screams echoed throughout and Colonel O'Neil looked at me.

"You did good kid" he said with a smile.

I nodded at him and I was taken back to Earth. When I arrived General Hammond was furious and I was taken to the infirmary. Soon I was given a sedative and the others were taken to a room to debrief. Colonel O'Neil told him everything and soon he was at my bedside and so was Daniel. They both did not move the entire time I was asleep and when I opened my eyes I saw they were both looking at me. I just smiled at them but soon the pain came back and I tried not to scream but it escaped my mouth and the doctor ran towards me and gave me a larger sedative.

"It will be a couple weeks before she recovers fully. I could use the device on her but I am not sure if she will take it all to well" said the doctor.

"Do it" said Daniel.

"Wait, she was just told about the gate using that device on her would surely make her think she went mad. Just let her recover naturally" said Colonel O'Neil.

Daniel was trying to protest but soon he stopped knowing his protest would just fall onto deaf ears.

It was a week since I was able to move around without any pain and soon after two I was back to normal. I looked at the doctor and she introduced herself as doctor Janet Fraiser. She was the doctor for the base and she told me about how lucky I was. I just looked at her and nodded I thought everything that happened was just a dream but I was wrong. Everything was real and I could feel a little bit of pain that was left but nothing serious. As I was sitting up in bed I saw General Hammond walk in and he gave me a smile.

"Glad to see your alright Lieutenant"

"Thank you sir, has my father been notified?" I asked.

"He was told you were injured on the job and that you are recovering nicely"

I smiled and I knew that General Hammond probably got an earful from my father. When it came to me being injured he would always be concerned and try to blame someone. I then saw Colonel O'Neil walk in and he just nodded at me.

"Colonel I am sorry if I-"

"Nah ah ah, you just recover we need you back on the team soon" said the Colonel.

I just smiled and I looked at General Hammond. I wanted to ask him if I could at least contact my father but I knew it would probably be denied. When General Hammond looked at me that was when I could tell he thought something was on my mind.

"Sir, may I-"

"Here is a telephone, just do not tell him about how it happened nor about what is in the base"

"Thank you very much sir"


End file.
